


Sugar, Spice, And Everything Nice!

by Fluffy-Menace (Unicornshauna)



Series: Sugar & Spice! [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Cam Girl Rey (Star Wars), Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Daddy Kink, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Hand Feeding, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Online Dating, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, Size Difference, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Sugar Daddy, Sweet/Hot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/Fluffy-Menace
Summary: Rey is a cam girl with a serious Daddy Dom kink and a bank account that could do with the help of a sugar daddy. Ben is a frequent visitor of Rey's camgirl page and as it would happen he's also someone with a serious daddy kink... with him being the daddy and Rey being, His baby girl, his sweet little kitten. Here is a snippet, a quick look (for now) into their lives and the beginning of what is a hopefully long, Happily Ever After with eachother! Starting with a peak into their first sleepover together! On Valentine's day to boot!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Sugar & Spice! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893403
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. First Meets!

**Author's Note:**

> I Got inspired by valentine's day, ...today and had to write this, as of right now little ficlet... too bad I wasn't inspired on Actual Valentine's day, em I right?
> 
> NOTE: This is one of my first fics, my third to be exact so I'm still trying to get the hang of this writing thing, beyond the class room. Of which I've never had any trouble in English, though you'd never guess it from my atrocious editing. I just cant seem to edit creative works! ( shrugs sue me ) ... But please actually don't, speaking of which have I mentioned that literally nothing belongs to me besides my own thoughts! Especially not the characters that I've managed to single handedly butcher in this short ficlet! That out of the way I hope you Enjoy!

It all started with a harmless message, that Ben had impulsively sent to the sweet camgirl who's page he had been religiously stalking for weeks. After she playfully, Joked?? About needing a sugar daddy since caming wasn't exactly paying all of the bills and she wanted to quit her waitressing gig. 

He started by sending her a few hundred coins, one hundred of which were required to send her a private message request of which she, thank the stars excepted! 

I'm clingy and possessive... That was the smart, smart message he had come up with to send her, To broach the subject of a sugar relationship

Well I may not be clingy but I'm definitely possessive! She replied with a cute tongue out emoji. And from there they got to know eachother a bit better, before switching over to texting and finally discussing the subject of a true sugar daddy/sugar baby relationship.

... I lied I'm totally clingy but I swear it's just you, Only you. I've never been clingy with anyone ever before! I've never... I've never lo-liked anyone this much!  
Just him! Only him! He was her only one and he lo he liked her as much ...probably so much more than she could possibly like him. And He was gonna use all of his force of will ...which wasn't much to begin with as it was... let alone with her to Not read too much into what she had said!! ...Even though inside his chest, his heart was doing a happy dance as stupid as the goofy, smug grin most look on his face!

This conversation had led to her agreeing to meet up in person and to have a sleepover at his place! And on Valentine's day! He was elated to say the least!

...Even though he knew it was a huge cliche to find the foamy white toothpaste smeared and running all over her face sexy. He just couldn't help it! His messy girl was just too precious! And it made him think about what else she might be just as sloppy at. With a shudder he chased that impure thought right out of his head.

This was supposed to be an innocent sleepover between him and his baby girl! And if the cute little yawns coming from her sweet, pouty little rose bud mouth Were anything to go by. His girl was sleepy... Little did he know his "innocent" little girl had some impure thoughts of her own.

Starting with how small and surrounded by pure man she felt! With the sight of Her Ben watching her messily brush her teeth through the mirror. Toothpaste getting everywhere, all her other sexual partners had found her thoothbrushing skills lacking if not down right disturbing. This wasn't just a sexual partnership though it went far beyond that. Down to her very soul and from the dark, steamy look on his brooding face... he found her oral hygiene technique anything but revolting.

And... well she may have gotten a little extra messy on purpose, when she saw how he felt about her getting the minty stuff all over her face. She may have gotten carried away and a little distracted. When it started to run down her neck threatening to get on her borrowed black   
t-shirt ...(which he would not be getting back), it way became less fun.

They both reached out to catch the toothpaste that was rolling down her neck at the same time. The electric shock of their fingers brushing against eachother seemed to pull them both from their joined fantasies.

Giggling she swatted his hand away accidentally jerking her own hand down, dripping white onto her "borrowed" t-shirt. With a groan she pulled her sticky hand back spreading her fingers out to reveal it sliding in between the cracks . Ahhhrrr she growled in frustration and embarrassment.

With a dark, mischievous chuckle he scooped her up pulling her back into his big warm chest. Making her squeal, scrambling to get a grasp on his broad shoulders. Before giving up and throwing her arms around his neck digging her finger nails into his flesh in retaliation and forcing a pleased hiss out of his plush lips.

The result of her desperately trying to anchor herself to his neck was her perky breasts being pushed up against the muscular, wide expanse of his chest. When exactly had she flung her legs about his waist?Her thighs clinging to his hips in a delicious way.

While he had meant the playful grab at her as a joke, to get his girl to smile again and forget about the mess she had made out of his whole sink and ...herself with the toothpaste. (He wasn't worried about his t-shirt... he knew he was never getting that back and was immensely happy for the thought!)

This had quickly taken a turn, he had promised himself that he wasn't going to initiate anything remotely sexual tonight! Their first night togetherwas supposedto be sweet and special! ...Then again he was never very good at keeping promises to himself.

If his girl wanted something, anything really who was he to deny this toothpaste covered goddess! And if he was lucky enough to get to worship the little goddess clutched close to his chest... Well then all the better!

With a dark rumble from deep within his chest that she felt vibrating through her own and right down into her toes. He swung them both around striding over to the tub, he asked if she needed another bathe... if he could give her one and she practically melted into his arms! No Daddy I already had my bath! She blurted out, without even thinking about what she had called him ...and what it called to inside of him.

He Growled, pressing her closer into his rumbling chest. Until he was cradling her, completely surrounding her with himself. In a protective, possessive grasp. Yes ...but you are my messy girl aren't you baby, he teased with a dark chuckle. With a gulp she nodded and struggled to answer, all spontaneity completely flown right out of her. Ye ye yes daddy she whispered, shhh he murmured straightening from his hunch around her frame.

Pulling her into a gentle hug, running his big comforting hands up and down her spine, around to her flanks and finally trailing up to delicately cup the nape of her neck like she was something precious, some fragile thing... And it made her heart absolutely melt in her chest! Where it slowed down to a gentle steady beat again, Matching his own that she rhythmically beating against her palms where, they came to rest against his chest.

There now, Daddy was only teasing you kitten, he whispered nuzzling into the crook of her neck and shoulder. Leaving butterfly kisses, that made her pant and shiver in delight... down to where her little collar bone stood out in stark relief against her smooth freckle covered skin.

He was making a study in those little sun kissed spots leaving kisses of his own over them, and committing them to his memory. Every solitary thing about her was precious... and the package that added up to his perfect baby, was so gorgeous it stole his breath away.

As quickly and easily as her sweet soul and kind hazel colored doe eyes had stolen his heart! Drowning in his sweet kisses, in his gentle affection, she never wanted to come back up again... When her butt tensed with a cramp from being suspended in this position for so long. (His hands were busy caressing her neck and face making her feel absolutely cherished!)

He set her down on the cold tile floor, laughing when she let out a Yelp from the sudden temperature change to her sensitive piggy's. He walked in front of her, stooping, bowing like a faithful, noble steed to offer Rey a piggyback ride. With a giggle she pounced onto Ben's unsuspecting back. And kicked at his side with her heels like he was a real horsey, giddy up daddy! she playfully yelled making him realease a throaty, surprised laugh of his own.

And just like that they were off, heading in a quick gallop to his room (which wasn't a very far ride at all considering that his bathroom was attached to his master suite.) Knowing this he had no plans of setting her down, without first giving her a proper piggyback ride

...But that didn't stop him from pretending like he was gonna set her down beside the California king sized bed. Just to hear his pretty baby whine her bratty protests into his shoulder, hahaha, okay baby, okay kitten, anything you want darling! Anything you want, anything at all! And with an excited Yelp and wriggle from his passenger they trotted around the full length of his room.

Until he started to pant from the excursion... Which took quite a while considering his baby girl was so light, he'd have to spoil her with rich foods right away! Starting with the cheesecake and chocolate covered strawberries he had hidden away in the back of his fridge, for this special night! Whooa whooa silly girl he panted, trying to catch his breath how about a... whew how about a snack! I have a sweet suprise for you down in the kitchen!

Hey I'm the one who's supposed to say whoa, she started brattily before leaning over his back. Rubbing the whole front of her delectable little body against his back, in a way that gave him thoughts of letting her finish the cheesecake and strawberries all by herself and having her for his midnight snack instead!

Besides daddy where's all that stamina you promised me, she purred folding her pouting cherry lips around his burning red ear. Mmfhh he chocked out and she gave a dark, seductive chuckle against the ear she held as a very willing captive of her mouth. However when she gave said very sensitive ear a playful nip before pulling it completely into her hot little mouth to lick and suck the delicious sting away, he had had enough!

That's enough kitten he hissed in her pretty little face, shock clearly written all over her face after he had turned and tossed her from his back onto his bed. With a bounce so high that on any other bed, it would have instantly sent her onto the floor. He wasn't sure which startled her into a state of quite submission more. The short flight through the air from his unexpected toss ...or the gravily, stone of his voice and the look on his face when he got stern with his kitten.

Yess daddyy she slurred out ... Good, Good baby! He purred out, pleased at her knowing when she should playfully deify him and when to melt into the irresistible puddle of sweet submission she'd turned into on his bed. Seeing his sweet, sweet girl in his bed made him want to crawl in along side her and snuggle the heck out of her! But first he had promised her a sweet surprise and even if he had trouble keeping promises to himself and just keeping promises in general, One person he would never have any trouble keeping promises to was His Rey, His baby girl!


	2. Sweet Treats!

Ben quickly ran down the hall to his kitchen cursing every step that put him further and further away from His Angel but with the promise of the treat he'd got for her he pushed aside his silly notions and jersey the refrigerator door open to hurriedly scoop out the deserts and run back to Rey as steadily as his bow legs could carry him, without dropping her snacks along the way... or he'd have the one to be melted into submission at the end of the bed!

Baby! He called, skidding to a halt infront of his bedroom door tapping his foot against the bottom of it in a playful imitation of a knock.

Knock knock! Who's there? His girl called back hiding, snuggled in his big bed.  
Why it's the big bad wolf little girl! Come to give you sweets and steal your own in return! 

...really? Then why should I let you in? He growled prowling up to and after setting her treats on the bedside table scooping her up into his big warm arms growling against the soft of her throat.

Why? Because I'm already in Babygirl!

Ehhpp! She shrieked playfully back at him, batting his hands away until he almost dropped her on the bed and he gave her a quick smack on the bottom as a natural correction.

You mustn't squirm kitten! What if daddy had been hold you bringing you up or down the stairs? You would catch me... you would always catch me Ben... her bold convection trailed off into a self conscious murmur...

What was that darling I couldn't hear you over the marbles in your mouth! Sorry daddy! ...I was just saying I um... well I was hoping you'd drop me so I could run and have you catch me again!

That pulled a deeply satisfied sound right out of his broad chest until he cut it off by clearing his throat nervously turning from confident Daddy to uncertain Ben again... well um I have your treats her kitten... why don't i, um why don't you dig in!

She pouted! She thought Ben was gonna offer to feed her! How about you feed me my treats Daddy she rasped out as seductively as she could manage... which seemed to be quite seductive enough for him when his adams apple bobbed with the gulp that sounded in the room as if the very house itself held its breath!

Of... of course darling! Anything for you My Starlight... would you like the strawberries or the chee! He strutted out before pulling back with a gasp when she sucked the smallest strawberry out from between his shaking fingers and devoring it in record time!

Damn, he'd have taken the time to express how much that impressed him... if he wasn't so turned on by it! Mmmm thank you Daddy, you know how to treat your kitten don't you Daddy? She purred at him like the naught enchantress she was!

Mmhmm baby girl he rumbled back at her, now eat up so daddy can get his treat he whispered into the velvet soft shell of her ear.

Brushing the next strawberry against her already berry red lips, opening his mouth along with her in encouragement as she sucked the damn thing between her lips and burst it with her pearly, sharp little teeth!

He forgot how to breath for a second as some of the juice rolled down her bottom lip and both of their tongues dipped out to catch it at the same time! Startling them apart, even as they moaned and rocked in closer to eachother.

There... there now kitten, now the cheesecake!  
He praised her as she nipped little bites from the fork he offered her from his hand.

My Darling, My Angel! He cooed at her as she sucked the fork clean pulling it back into her mouth with a shark little nip against his knuckles that had wondered to close to her great little mouth in his desire to brush a bit of Gramcracker crumbs from the side of her sweet mouth.

The next bite of cheesecake she fed to him from the same fork that had just been sucked into her hot little mouth and he moaned around it more for the taste of her than the confection itself. And she followed this with a teasing smirk of her own as she fed him one of the strawberries, this one pink colored white chocolate... his favorite. As her own fingers brushed up against his own hunger mouth he called to her!

Kitten! He groaned pulling her closer and strocking her hair. Giving her kisses all over her head and neck, stealing sips from her berry lips, before pushing the final bite of cheesecake and strawberry into her mouth at the same time making her moan when the flavors burst together over her already blissed out taste buds!

Mmm, he purred as honey sweet as I'd thought!  
I could just eat you up! ...and he set to that as he set the now room temperature serving tray on the nightstand, and pressing her lithe frame back into the mattress. Rubbing her belly where he'd spoiled her with treats, kissing her and snuggling her until she was relaxed enough to start kissing him back.

Touching him everywhere, and when both of there hands started to wonder he pulled back to gaze deeply into her shimmering forest eyes and pressing himself down over top of her much smaller frame.

She couldn't believe this was actually happening! After all this time... well it hadn't really been that long, but it felt like she had been waiting for him her whole life! More so in this infinite moment, she felt like she was living a million lives within his eyes. The beautiful Amber eyes she'd helplessly fallen into, without any way out.

Once again though this perfect man... her perfect man! Pulled her back into the moment with him and directed her gently forward into the next step in their story.

It was finally here! The moment had come and he was so nervous he couldn't stop shaking! This was no way for a proper Daddy or any Dom for that matter to be acting! If he couldn't get himself under control, then how was he supposed to lead this amazing and willful woman into sweet bliss! To put into the flesh his absolute adoration for her?! 

Just as he was beginning to beat himself up again, like he'd been working so hard forever to stop doing. She looked at him, she just looked at him and granted him her grace with a sweet little smile that melted his heart and all of his worries away, in a way that put to shame any attempts he himself as well as a plethora of well meaning family members and professionals had been attempting over the past 20 something years.

When she looked at him like that... everything just made sense, he felt like someone worthy of love! ...not because his mom had said so, not because some doctors he couldn't be bothered to remember the names of said so... but because she thought so, because she showed him so in the trust she placed in his big clumsy bear paws.

And that was finally enough, it was enough for now to know that this sweet, sassy little goddess believed so, and if he could grant her even half of the freedom that she'd granted him from his own mind, from his worries and insecurities that she had bestowed on him with her grasping little hands   
And incandescent smile... well then that, that too would be enough.

He smiled down at her with all of the affection he could muster into his puffy lipped, crooked toothed smile, and he kissed her all over her precious face! Savoring her tinkling fairy bell laugh as much as her honey sweet skin.

He pulled back smacking his lips for another taste of her, smirking down at her, he teased her. You know... if I'd have know how sweet you where I'd have eaten You for dessert! 

Her face flushed and her giggles turned into a ragged gulp, his eyes traced all over her face from the freckles standing out against the red roundness of her high cheek bones and precious little button nose, down... down, down, to her lovely mouth where her pink little candy tongue peaked out to wet her luscious mouth.

Down past the magnetic pull of her enchanting lips, his eyes dragged hotly over her throat, taking in the movements that resulted from her nervous gulp. Tracking the muscles that jumped in her throat even more as he stared, eyes glazed over in fantasies of her taking him... fully into that hot, wet place.

Taking him so deep that it stole his breathe right along with hers! He had to shake his head to clear the thoughts out... for now, This night he was going to show her how completely hers he was and he was going to worship the living daylights out of his sunshine!

Even if it was the last thing he did! 

...okay so this was definitely going to be the last thing he'd ever do... not just because he was pretty sure he'd die tonight from blissing out, ...but also because even if he survived tonight, he was never going to take his face out from between her thighs! Let alone deign to leave the sanctity of her body completely for the outside world!

Yes this was his new home and he was happy to stay here, with his face pressed down between the cradle of her rocking hips... that is until she dragged him up her body and drugged him into sweet compliance, with her mind numbing kisses, he'd happily live anywhere... so long as "there" happened to be pressed Right Up Against Her!

Rey almost had a heart attack when Ben was staring at her throat with completely open heat, and she almost slid bonelessy into the place between his legs, before he pressed her down against the cool plush matress with a look that pinned her where she lay.

She was frozen, frozen in her own body, frozen under his stare... that is until he shocked her by halling her hips up into a deep arch that sent the muscles in her back tensing and her heart fluttering... until he pushed her pilfered t-shirt up her heated belly and planted butterfly kisses all over her lower abdomen, meeting her eyes the whole time.

She yelped and jolted! when he nipped around the rim of her belly button, and arched, throwing her head back into the pillows when he thrust his wicked tongue into her navel.

She couldn't stop whimpering and squirming as he teased her, she didn't notice that she had broken off their heated staring contest until he stopped mauling her tummy and bumped his head against her stomach.

Nuzzling into her tense, heated flesh he moaned against her, taking in her scent until he was drunk on it! He swept his hands that he'd been propping her up with behind her lower back. Pulling her deeper into his embrace. He snuggled in against her, content to stay here for an eternity...

That is until His baby girl whimpered drawing his attention. Yes my starlight? 

Bennn... Daddy! She moaned pitifully nudging him further into the cradle of her hips.

He chuckled, ahh have i been neglecting you Angel? She quickly shook her head no. No Daddy! No your perfect! ...i mean you, you've been perfect! 

She blushed at her embarrassing mistep, and he chuckled that deep laugh that reminded her of dark chocolate and warmed her insides just as much. She craved it so bad, she craved all of his attention, all the way from his worship down to his teasing! She wanted it all and she wanted it all focused right on her!

Only, she wasn't really ready for it when he spoke to her next, it took him repeating himself before she could work through what he was asking of her.

Yes Daddy? ...Angel, you have to listen to me if were going to continue tonight!   
If we can't communicate, well then i can't take the best care of you!

No daddy! No I'm listening I'll pay attention... promise! ...Baby, you shouldn't interrupt!

I'm so sorry daddy! ...She was so worried that she'd loose her reward and be punished, that she slumped back into the pillows and sighed in defeat.

He laughed again, this time with a gentle amusement that let her know everything was alright before he could even tell her so!

I'm not going to punish you kitten! Don't look so down! Now be a good girl and hand Daddy one of those comfy pillows you've flopped down on in a fit, so Daddy can put it underneath your cute little butt and make a meal out of you!   
...properly.

He punctuated his gentle repremend, with a pinch on her "cute little butt" and a tickle to the back of her left knee for good measure! Making her jerk forward, throwing her head completely off all of the pillows with a howling laugh.

Shivering, she begged, no more! No more I'll be good! she shrieked throwing the first pillow she could scramble to grab behind her and flinging it at his face! 

After the initial wack of the "soft" pillow against his face the only sound that could be heard was Rey's stunted gasp tumbling past her slack lips.

Baby! She gasped, Ben oh my God I am So, So sorry! She crawled down to kiss his big beautiful nose, where it had turned red from the assault of the supposedly plush pillow. When he pounced at her and threw her back on the bed with a playful growl.

Oh ho ho, your gonna get it now baby girl!  
He came at her with wiggling fingers and a wicked half smirk as he attacked her with tickles and nipping kisses all up and down behind her squirming thighs!

Truce! Truce! TRUCE! She called out desperately as she fought to pull breaths in through her stubborn lungs!

Alright... he drawled Truce! And with that he dove between her legs, where they layed splayed open in exhausted submission. Wait when had he propped a pillow under her?! 

And that was her last coherent and internal thought before he licked a stripe up the seam of her hot outer lips and her questions melted into raspy exclamations!

Ohh ohhh Ben! arghhhhh right there! Please Daddy please! Oh God Bennnn!

This was his music and he was determined to play his little kitten until his ears burned from the filth of her words... until she couldn't even speak words, until the only thing that escaped past her lips was beautiful little mewls and desperate panting for him!

And he'd be happy to stay right here until they did!

What he meant to say in reply was " I'm going to fucking Devour you! " but what came out was a satisfied rumble from deep within his chest, as he brushed his face up against her silky soft ass.

Mmmmm! God he was almost being as loud as her and his voice was being muffled by the hot press of her little muff!

He was in love, he was madly and totally in love! God how he loved her, he ponderd this drifting off into distracted licks off to the side of her throbbed little clit circling around it until she whinned so pretty for him that he just had to pull back and give he a slap over her greedy little pussy! Before diving back in to suck her throbbed pearl between his teeth!

She thought he was trying to tease her to death, but really he was drowing in her! Drowing in the nosies she made, drowning in her scent, her taste, drowning in the very core of her!

Drowning and he was all to happy to stay under!

She was dripping all down his wrist where he had her spread open for him like the feast that she was! And he couldn't help but lick the honeyed cream up the line of his arm, shivering as he felt sensation back in his body out side of worshipping her. He groaned fucking into the soft give of the bed beneath him!

Diving back in with a moan and a new determination! He was done teasing her! He was done teasing himself! 

He shoved two fingers up into her hunger, grasping little cunt, fucking up into her soft warmth just to feel her from the inside... for the first time... and it stole his breath away! Even more than being smothered by her pretty pussy! He Breathed... He Lived for this! 

She mewled, jerking against the hand he'd pressed down against her belly to hold her in place, as he fucked her at his own pace and his determination rekindled and spread like wildfire through his body down to where they were connected... Fuck!

He flipped her over pressing up close against her back and dropping kisses everywhere he could reach! Pressing down on her little tummy when she jerked against him.

Pressing down on her from the outside and fucking his fingers against the same spot from the inside! ...he could... he could feel himself through her! and he cried out humping against the backs of her thighs as he sucked on the dips of her spine, moaning and whining like he was the one who was being fucked! 

And Hell maybe he was! He was spinning! Spinning as he pumped his fingers in her and pulled her back into his mouth. He dropped back down between her thighs ...from the back, for a deeper taste... a taste of her little rosette. After fluttering gentle, teasing licks around the rim of winking muscles, he dug his tongue inside as deep as he could reach! 

Wiggling and huffing and fucking his fingers into that slick, spongy spot deep inside that made her shriek! Pressing her down into his palm, forcing her hips to hump against the hand that fucked her, with her little clit and pulling her back into his arms! Into his jerking hands and thrusting tongue until she screamed so loud that his ears rag past the insulation of her soft ass and made him see stars!

He humped against her a final time, Finally... Finally! Pressing, Slipping between her drenched, clenching thighs! He pulled back and gasped for breath, crying out from his soul! As he came in a great burst... his cum smearing and spreading down her already soaked thighs. And when she followed him over the edge again into Uphoria, squirting all over his hands and his bed! He couldn't have been fucking happier than he was right in that moment!

...Or so he thought, until His baby girl woke him up with gentle kitten licks against his throbbing cock and the scent of coffee wafting from the tray on the bedside table. Granting him the beam of her smile and the warmth of her morning cuddles, until he melted into a puddle of absolute satisfaction that he'd never felt before in his life! ...and well, maybe she was his life now... and maybe, just maybe she'd let him be hers in return!

He couldn't wait until they joined together fully and became as close as two people could possibly be... but somehow that first time, Their first time, was more intimate than any other form of joining he'd know in his whole life. And As he gathered her into his arms and kissed her, all over her precious face... he was for once (and he was hoping, fingers crossed!) that he'd remain the happiest man in the world, that she'd made of him!


End file.
